


Zajęcia artystyczne

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Zouis [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, prompt
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4490484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonim: Mam nadzieję, że od anonimów też przyjmujesz pomysły… Jeśli tak, to mogłabym mieć propozycję na Zouisa… Więc, Louis jest po prostu uczniem, z najlepszym tyłkiem w szkole, który dziwnym sposobem zamiast na zajęcia z teatru trafił na zwykłe, “artystyczne”, gdzie przez pierwszy semestr króluje plastyka, a dopiero drugi, muzyka. Jedynym plusem tego wszystkiego jest seksowny nauczyciel od zajęć artystycznych, Zayn. Zayn, któremu być może spodobał się Louis i który jest zazdrosny, bo myśli, że łączy go coś z Harry’m, który jest po prostu jego przyjacielem. Nie miałabym nic przeciwko gorącej scenie +18, ale na nic nie naciskam. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zajęcia artystyczne

**Author's Note:**

> Przepraszam, ale nie ma sceny +18. Nie mam ochoty, ani siły pisać smutów. Mimo to mam nadzieję, że prompt się spodoba

\- Harold – Louis zatrzymał się przed swoim przyjacielem, z założonymi ramionami na piersi. Harry zamknął szafkę, niepewnie spoglądając na szatyna, widząc na jego twarzy złość – Możesz mi powiedzieć, jakim cudem jestem zapisany na zajęcia artystyczne, zamiast teatralne?  
Styles spuścił głowę, wbijając wzrok w ziemię i szurając butem po posadzce.   
\- Harry, czekam na odpowiedź – pośpieszył go mniejszy chłopak.  
\- Możliwe, że wziąłem zajęcia artystyczne, za zajęcia teatralna? – wymruczał odpowiedź.   
\- Możliwe, że pomyliłeś?! – krzyknął zirytowany szatyn.  
\- Przepraszam Lou, ale przecież możesz się przepisać.   
\- Problem właśnie polega na tym, że nie mogę. Brak miejsc, teraz przez rok utknąłem na zajęciach artystycznych. W drugim semestrze nie jest tak źle, będzie muzyka, ale teraz muszę się męczyć na plastyce.   
\- Przepraszam – na twarzy kędzierzawego cały czas widoczna była skrucha – Jak chcesz mogę tam chodzić z tobą – zaproponował, po cichu licząc, że jego przyjaciel jednak odmówi.   
\- Świetnie, bo już cię zapisałem – odpowiedział obojętnie, wzruszając ramionami.  
\- Ty co?  
\- Czy to problem – na jego ustach pojawił się złośliwy uśmiech.  
\- N-nie – zaprzeczył niezadowolony.  
\- To dobrze.  
*****  
\- Ok, zmieniłem zdanie na temat zajęć plastycznych – Louis poinformował Harry’ego.   
Siedział przed swoją sztalugą, zaraz obok przyjaciela, a jego wzrok śledził mężczyznę, który właśnie wszedł do sali. Szczupły, o ciemnej karnacji. Czarne, roztrzepane włosy, lekki zarost na twarzy, długie, ciemne rzęsy, dookoła brązowych oczu. Wyglądał jak antyczny bóg, był piękny. Louis zastanawiał się, co on tu robi, kiedy w tym momencie powinien podbijać świat jako model.   
\- Myślałem, że nie lubisz plastyki – kędzierzawy nachylił się nad przyjacielem, szepcząc do jego ucha.  
\- Bo nie lubię, ale widzisz nauczyciela? – po raz pierwszy, odkąd mężczyzna wszedł do sali, Lousi spojrzał na Harry’ego – Jest gorący.  
\- Proszę o ciszę – niebieskie tęczówki ponownie utknęły w nauczycielu, kiedy ten zaczął mówić – Nazywam się Zayn Malik i w tym semestrze poprowadzę zajęcia artystyczne. Zanim jednak zaczniemy poznawać nowe techniki i będę narzucać wam tematy, chciałbym poznać wasze możliwości. Dlatego na dzisiejszych zajęciach wy wybierać sobie temat pracy oraz technikę, którą ją wykonacie. Do pracy.  
Nagle w klasie zrobił się szum. Uczniowie zastanawiali się nad tym co chcą zaprezentować, nie raz rozmawiali o tym ze znajomymi oraz próbowali zdobyć odpowiedni przyrządy.   
\- Co o tym myślisz? – Louis malował farbami. Na jego twarzy było skupienie, kiedy próbował coś stworzyć, wystawiając przy tym język.  
Kędzierzawy nachylił się w kierunku Louisa i spojrzał na jego pracę.  
\- Co to? – zmarszczył brwi. Rysunek szatyna przedstawiał patyczaka ze sprężynkami na głowie.  
\- Ty – odpowiedział, poprawiając jedną z czarnych linii.  
\- Louis, mógłbyś się bardziej postarać – oburzył się kędzierzawy – po pierwsze ja tak nie wygląda, a po drugie wydaje mi się, że mieliśmy zaprezentować się jak najlepiej. Czyżby to były twoje wszystkie możliwości?  
\- Może – szatyn wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Twój przyjaciel ma rację – chłopcy wzdrygnęli się, słysząc za sobą obcy głos. Odwrócili głowi, za nim stał ich nauczyciel – Czy to wszystko, na co cię stać?  
Louis poczuł jak na jego policzki wkrada się lekki rumieniec. No tak powinien tę pracę bardziej przemyśleć i się postarać. W końcu miał to oglądać, aktualny obiekt jego westchnień. Powinien pokazać się z jak najlepszej strony.  
\- Nie wiem – odpowiedział zmieszany – Chyba nie.  
\- W takim razie proszę zacząć od nowa i tym razem bardziej się postarać – uśmiechnął się do Louisa i odszedł, kierując się do kolejnej osoby.  
\- Zamknij się – mruknął szatyn, kiedy Harry zaczął chichotać.  
*****  
Krążył po sali, przyglądając się pracy uczniów. Dzisiaj zajmowali się szkicowaniem ludzkich części ciała. Próbował się skupić na pracy, jednak jego wzrok co chwilę uciekał tylko do jednego ucznia – Louisa Tomlinsona. Był nim oczarowany. Wiedział, że nie powinien, że to niedozwolone, w końcu był jego nauczycielem. Jednak nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że chłopak był nadzwyczajnie piękny. Do tego bardzo wesoły i ciągle się uśmiechał.   
Spojrzał na Louisa w momencie, kiedy w jego kierunku nachylił się Harry, szepcząc mu coś do ucha, na co chłopak zaczął chichotać. Skrzywił się na to.   
No właśnie to był kolejny powód, dla którego powinien przestać tak myśleć o Louisie. Miał chłopaka. Od pierwszych zajęć widział jak blisko Tomlinson i Styles są ze sobą. Często coś szeptają, dotykają, nie raz nawet widział jak Harry obejmował Louisa, kiedy razem wychodzili z sali. Dla Zayna to było oczywiste, że są razem.   
Niepotrzebnie ponownie spojrzał na Louisa. Styles dalej coś szeptał do szatyna, dodatkowo jego dłoń leżała na jego udzie – zdaniem Zayna zdecydowanie za wysoko. Kędzierzawy skończył mówić i nim odsunął się od Tomlinsona, cmoknął go w policzek. Chwilę po tym niebieskooki wybuchł śmiechem.  
Dosyć tego! Tak był zazdrosny i nie był w stanie dłużej znieść takiego zachowania.  
\- Louis – zwrócił uwagę szatyna – Proszę się uspokoić. Prawie całe zajęcia się śmiejesz i gadasz, a na twojej sztaludze nic nie ma. Proszę zostać po lekcjach – zadecydował.  
\- Dobrze i przepraszam – odpowiedział skruszony, a na jego policzki wstąpił rumieniec.   
*****  
Podszedł do biurka nauczyciela, kiedy pozostali opuścili już klasę.  
\- Panie Malik, chciałbym jeszcze raz przeprosić za moje zachowanie – wpatrywał się w blat biurka. Było mu wstyd, że nauczyciel musiał go upomnieć.   
\- Dobrze – wstał z krzesła i obszedł biurko, opierając się o nie, kiedy zatrzymał się naprzeciwko Tomlinsona – Jednak same przeprosiny nie wystarczą. Rozumiem, że jesteś zakochany – Co? Louis poczuł jak jego serce przyspiesza. Jego nauczyciel się domyślił? Jak? – Jesteś do tego młody, hormony buzują, twój chłopak jest obok ciebie – szatyn zmarszczył brwi „chłopak?” – Jednak to jest lekcja, musicie się z Harrym uspokoić.  
\- Z Harrym? Uspokoić? – uniósł głowę, spoglądając na nauczyciela – Ja i Harry nie jesteśmy parą – wyjaśnił.  
\- Nie jesteście? – wymsknęło się z ust Zayna, nim zdążył ugryźć się w język. Louis miał wrażenie, że usłyszał ulgę w jego głosie.  
\- To mój przyjaciel. Jest dla mnie jak brat – wytłumaczył, a w jego głowie pojawiło się zrozumienie. Usta ułożyły się w zadziornym uśmiechy – Czyżby pan był zazdrosny?  
\- Słucham? – na policzki mulata wpłynął rumieniec – Oczywiście, że nie – odchrząknął, uciekając wzrokiem w bok.  
\- Kłamie pan – oskarżył mężczyznę – Niech się pan nie martwi – zbliżył się do mężczyzny, zbliżając usta do jego ucha – Nikomu nie powiem, zresztą też pana lubię – cmoknął mężczyznę w policzek i się odsunął – Do zobaczenia na następnych zajęciach panie Malik – puścił mężczyźnie oczko i opuścił pomieszczenie.   
Zayn stał oparty o biurko, z ręką trzymającą się za policzek, gdzie jeszcze chwilę wcześniej były usta jego ucznia. Jego usta układały się w szerokim uśmiechu i teraz jeszcze bardziej nie mógł doczekać się kolejnych zajęć artystycznych.


End file.
